youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BIBLEisMARKofBEAST
BIBLEisMARKofBEAST is a commentary YouTube channel run by an elderly couple who believe that the Holy Bible breaks the second commandment and is therefore an idol. Origins According to BIBLEisMARKofBEAST, one of them was told by Jesus himself that the Bible is an idol, and that changed their entire spiritual direction. This sparked their spiritual journey and learned many things. The most important lesson they learned is that the Bible is simply history and that the Holy Spirit being inside of you is the only factor in salvation. On June 14, 2010, the two created an account called bibleis666. On August 18, 2010, they uploaded their first video called THE BIBLE IS THE MARK OF THE BEAST! In this video, they first made the statement that their channel is based on. At some point, the account’s name was changed to BIBLE Is An IDOL. On October 18, 2010, they created the BIBLEisMARKofBEAST channel, which is where they uploaded most videos. The same day, they uploaded their first video, THE BIBLE IS THE MARK OF THE BEAST! AN IDOL! On April 16, 2012, they created an account called End Time Iconoclast. On this chaannel, they upload similar content to the other channel. On August 24, 2012, they uploaded their first video in their modern style. This video was called Historical Holy Ghost Meeting. Their modern style has two people, the couple, discussing the topic of the video on camera. On October 1, 2012, they began making skits that supported their ideas. On December 31, 2012, they ceased making this type of video. On May 19, 2015, they abandoned the End Time Iconoclast channel, and abandoned the BIBLE Is An IDOL account on August 16, 2016. Controversy BIBLEisMARKofBEAST tells their audience to not take modern medicine. Allegedly, the women in the couple takes medicine and is critized by a YouTuber named Derich Jester for this. They also say that you shouldn’t celebrate any holidays though there might be evidence that they celebrate Thanksgiving, and possibly other holidays. Beliefs As the name implies, BIBLEisMARKofBEAST teaches that the Bible has nothing to do with someone’s salvation. They believe that God wouldn’t send the world a book as their gift of salvation, but that God sent the world the opportunity to be guided by the Holy Spirit, and that that is all someone needs to be saved. BIBLEisMARKofBEAST teaches that the Roman emporer Constantine and the Scottish King James killed God by silencing him by setting up the modern day Bible. They believe that Constantine, after legalizing Christianity in 313 A.D., set up a council in the Turkish town of Nicaea where he and many “Bible-worshipping” preists decided what the Bible should say, taking out things that disagreed with what they wanted it to say, and adding in things that affirmed their message. They believe that in 1611, the king of Scotland, King James, set up the first modern Bible. They call Constantine the first beast, and King James the second beast. They think that after someone dies, they will be sent to Heaven to answer a question. They say that Jesus Christ will ask them when the New Testament begins. While in an actual Bible, the New Testament begins at the end of the Book of Malachi and the beginning of the Book of Matthew, BIBLEisMARKofBEAST believes that the New Testament begins at the end of the Book of John and the beginning of the Book of Acts, after Jesus had died. Their reasoning for this is that a Testament is only in force after a man or women had died. BIBLEisMARKofBEAST says that if you give an incorrect answer to this question of when the New Testament begins, you will go to Hell. On December 28, 2011, they made a video called THE FIFTH SEAL. In that video they say that the only way someone should look at life is this; either people are of the Holy Spirit, or they are not. In other words, if someone does not agree with BIBLEisMARKofBEAST, they are not worth your time. On May 10, 2012, BIBLEisMARKofBEAST made a video called OBAMA 2012 Pale Horse, where they review the seven seals of the Apocalypse, laid out in the Book of Revalation. They claim that the first seal represents the white race, who are, by his own words, are strong and authoritative. The second seal, in their world view, represents the Native American race, who are, in their words, idiotic and naive. The third seal, they claim, represents the black race, who are moronic and stubborn. The fourth seal, they say, represents the Asian race, who they claim to be violent and duplicitous. They claim that the fifth seal represents those of the Holy Spirit, who are, in their view, wise and righteous. They claim the sixth seal represents Jesus. They say that the final seal, the seventh seal, represents the destruction of the world. Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010